Crying Time
by The Daughter of santan
Summary: Scarlett Corine Belle is working for Mr. Gold in is shop his shop not knowing who he is and means to her.


Crying time

Author: The Daughter of Santan

Rating: T

Pairing: Rumplestliltkin/Mr. Gold / Belle

Disclaimer: Hey don't look at me I'm just taking the Characters for a spin who belong to ABC and the people who brought them to life.

A/n: I was rewatching the series and the promos for the new season and man does it look good. Anyway this is a little Au do to the fact that Belle was released from the hospital before the season finale.

Summary: Scarlett Corine (Belle) is working for Mr. Gold in is shop his shop not knowing who he is and means to her.

* * *

Scarlett Corine had been released from the hospital only a few months thanks to the stubborn blonde sheriff who had been digging into the reason why her boss had beaten a man named Moe French to a pulp with his cane. In the process found her in the concrete cell under the blatant pretense of being mentally unstable, which in itself was a lie.

"The shelves aren't going to dust themselves, dearie." Mr. Gold's Scottish brogue broke through her thoughts, causing her to jump in surprise. "Right, Sorry I got lost in my thoughts." She explained sheepishly, A slight blush seeping into her cheeks. "Don't let it happen again." He informed her before walking back into his office.

She sighed and picked up her dusting cloth and finished dusting the shelves getting lost in her thoughts once more. After she had released from the hospital, Mr. Gold had showed up at the sheriff's office and informed the blonde that he take her in since it appeared she didn't have any family to claim her. The man to her had been tall but lanky almost in appearance with brown hair that was straight and hung to his shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. Handsome. She used the word to describe him.

** Oh, it's crying time again  
Your going to leave me  
I can see that far away look in your eye  
I can tell by the way you hold me, darling  
That it won't be long before it's crying time**

The radio that she was holding in her hand while dusting it suddenly turned on startling her to the point she actually dropped the thing. The noise didn't seem to reach back into Mr. Gold's office as she hopped it wouldn't.

Scarlett quickly picked it up and placed it on the shelf, the woman who was singing seemed so sad about something and it was beautiful in a sad sort of way. She slowly stopped dusting and began to dance by herself.

** Now they say that absence makes a heart grow fonder  
(Fonder)  
** And** the tears are only rain to make love grow  
Well, my love for you could never grow no stronger  
(Stronger)  
If I live to be a hundred years old**

Images flashed before her eyes as though they belonged to another person that was her but that was impossible wasn't it? Unknown to her, Mr. Gold or rather Rumpelstiltskin as he was known in their world in which magic existed and Happily Ever After reigned watched his true love dance by herself even though she didn't remember who they were. Something he regretted deeply because he couldn't apologize for his beastly behavior from the last time he saw her. That he couldn't kiss her and show her what she meant to him.

He had heard the sound of something falling and heard the sound of music come from the main area of his shop indicating that the object that had fallen was the radio he had forgotten was on one of the shelves that he told Belle or Scarlett to dust. When the music didn't stop, he got up and went out to see what she was doing now. To his surprise she was dancing to the music.

She may be accident prone most of the time but at that moment she was graceful as she danced with an imaginary partner to the song. He swallowed past the lump in his throat wishing he could be the one to hold her lovingly and dance with her but due his knee, he couldn't. Besides the fact she probably thought that he was an overbearing boss that had decided to do at least one good deed and take in and give her a job that left her in his debt.

** Oh, it's crying time again  
You're going to leave me  
I can see that far away look in your eye  
I can tell by the way you hold me, darling  
That it won't be long before it's crying time**

Scarlett kept on dancing even as the images seemed to take over her mind as she continued to dance for her audience of one. A man with scaled skin with large yellow eyes was smiling a at her and giving her a red rose. "Here. If you'll have it." He said, smiling slightly much like Mr. Gold did when he was in a somewhat good and around her. "Why thank you." She said both out loud and to the person in front of her who bowed and she offered a curtsy with a slight giggle. "Rumpelstiltskin," She breathed the name catching said person's attention.

Was she remembering? The thought kept repeating in his head as he limped over to her. Destroyed knee be damned he was going to hold his love in his arms and dance to the song just for once.

** Now they say that you found someone who loved you better**

** That's the way it's happened every time before**

She almost stopped dancing when an arm wrapped around her waist and took her hand in a slightly calloused hand and placed her other on his shoulder. "Don't stop dearie." Mr. Gold's accented voice told her as he slowly lead her through the waltz and took great care with his bad knee. Large blue eyes looked up into his own as he spun heraround aware of the cluttered shelves. Scarlett was still seeing the images but now as she looked up at her boss the scaled man stood before her dancing with her beautifully as the music surrounded them, in a little corner of the world by themselves.

** And as sure as the sun comes up tomorrow  
Crying time will start when you walk out the door**

She rested her head against his boney shoulder and once more closed her eyes. A smile broke from the stony mask that Rumpelstiltskin usually wore at this and pulled her closer and just for that one moment in time could pretend that she was indeed Belle magically restored to her normal loving self and that he was not the most hated person in the town and the Dark One in their own world just a man who was holding the woman he loved and she the one that loved him. He too shut his eyes and lost himself in the music and laid is head on top of hers and breathed her scent in, she still smelled like roses.

** Oh, it's crying time again  
Your going to leave me**

Scarlett was disappearing as her true being started to awaken from the curse that robbed her of her memories or her past with the man before her. The man she loved and had in an innocent moment that lead her to being told to leave the Dark Castle and never return, kissed him. But as she disappeared into Belle questions came to mind did he remember and what had happened to them? More important what had happened to him to change him back into a normal man with no magic what so ever? As if to answer he laid his head down on hers and pulled her closer to him.

"What's happening to me?" She breathed into his neck, causing him to pull away slightly. "Your remembering, love" He explained, looking deep into her eyes, fighting the urge to claim her lips with his own.

** I can see that far away look in your eye  
**

"What do you me-" She was cut off as Rumpelstiltskin pulled her back into his chest and tightened his arms around her and resumed dancing with her. "Let's not ask questions we Miss. Corine, please." He whispered, huskily in her ear. Belle or Scarlett, whoever she was looked up into his eyes and seen them far away as he looked at her as if he could see what she was and who she was.

"Wait" Belle said, finally remembering who she was and who he had been. "No not yet, dearie" He said, slightly kissing her forehead "Rumpelstiltskin wait." At this he pulled away and looked in her face, shock evident on his own. He wasn't expecting her to remember _that _fast.

** I can tell by the way you hold me, darling  
**

"Belle, is it really you?" He breathed, hoping she'd say yes it was her indeed. "I-I love you." Was his answer causing them to stop moving "Yes, yes. And I love you, too" Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, the once most powerful sorcerer in all the realm turned lamed swindler pawn broker hated by everyone in the town if not most feared, told the one person other than his son that meant so much to him.

He placed both his hands on her face and tilted her face up to meet his and claimed the kiss that he once deigned her in another time and world. She wrapped her thin arms around him and returned the kiss with as much passion as he did.

** That it won't be long before it's crying time**

"I love you." He repeated as he tore his lips from hers and peppered kisses all over her face, her cheeks her pert nose, her eyebrows, her eye lids and finally returned to her beautiful smiling lips. Belle tunneled her fingers into his hair and kept his lips against hers, not he had any other plan other to keep kissing the beautiful young woman who he loved.

It seemed like an eternity as they stood in the middle of his shop. Belle removed her hands from his hair and headed down to pull off his suit jacket. Rumpelstiltskin broke away from her mouth much to the disappointment of the woman. "Wait, Belle," He gasped, as she managed to unbutton the first two buttons. "Why?" She looked puzzled as he took both her hands in one of his own to hinder her actions. "Look around, love." He explained, gaining some air in his lungs.

Belle turned around and realized that they were still in his shop in broad daylight, meaning anybody could walk right in on them. A blush ran rampant all over her face as she hid her head in his thin chest. "Oh." She said, muffled by the jacket she had been trying to take of him. "Just give me a moment, love." With that he left her standing by herself as he limped over to the door and switched the sign to closed.

He was back to her in a flash as fast as a limping man could be. "Let's go home, well not our true home but still our home." His voice low much different than before she realized. "Yes let's go home." Belle agreed, as a tear slipped from her sky blue eyes. "Belle what is it?" He asked, seeing the tear as he wiped it away. "Nothing, Rumpel," She explained quickly, "Just I never thought I'd be with you ever again." A warm smile broke across his features "As did I love. But that can wait for now." He told her, dropping a kiss to her already swollen lips.

Moments later they arrived at Rumpelstiltskin's house. He barely had the door closed before he attacked Belle's lips again. "Bedroom." She mumbled against him as he tugged her upstairs planning on just that. He laid her down gently against the king size bed that was in his room. "I love you." He whispered into her ear as she finally pulled his jacket away from him. "I love you too, my Rumpelstiltskin." She gasped as he kissed his way down towards her breasts.

A while later as Rumpelstiltskin slumbered next to her, holding her tightly to his chest as if she would disappear for good his time the woman who was previously known as Scarlett Corine now Princess Belle of the kingdom of Avonlea smiled at him and thought back to the song that had played on the radio earlier that day. She was right it was crying time but not for the person leaving but for the person to remember.

** Yeah, it won't be long before it's crying time**

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it. I came up with the name for Belle's counterpart thanks to my new niece Scarlett Corine Greener how was born back in July and I must say she's the prettiest baby ever. So please read and review. Thanks

Your humble servant T.D.S.


End file.
